Magical Affair
by LoonyLunaluvr
Summary: Alexa Evans enters Hogwarts only to cheat lie and decieve!


"Hurry up, or you'll miss that damn train, to your ruddy school!" yelled Terrence Evans. In her room at the end of the hall, Alexa Evans, shut her cramped trunk. Then grabbed her eagle owl's cage off the desk. She'd find her later she expected. She swept blond hair out of her bright green eyes. Alexa hauled her belongings down the hall, as fast as possible. It was a good thirty-minute drive to King's Cross Station, so they'd have to hurry in order to get there early. She handed her baggage to Terrence, her father then ran back inside to grab her scrapbook from under her bed mattress. Alexa hurried back outside and jumped in the backseat of her father's Benz. He finished putting the bags in the trunk, and sidle d into the driver's seat. As he did, he mumbled something like, 'Thought I'd seen the last of those bloody people.'

Alexa's father had been doing this ever since about a month ago. When she had received her letter, the letter that had changed their lives. When he was forced to tell her the truth about her mother and the way she had died. How an evil wizard killed her by the name of Lord Voldemort. All because she was a magical relative of a threat of his. How Alexa was a witch destined to be in the house of Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because her whole family on her mother's side had been. Except for two people. Then he had to take her to an all-magical street of shops. He hated it all!

The half hour ride to the train station was boring. But Alexa held on, knowing how worth it was. Her father interrupted her thoughts by asking, "Which platform do you take to that damn school?"

Alexa hadn't looked at her ticket yet, so she had no clue. She took it out and searched it for the number. She thought, _this can't be right! _"Platform 9 ¾," she told Terrence after a moment of hesitance.

"What? That's not a real platform," he bellowed. "Let me see that!" He took the ticket out of her hand before she could say anything. He looked at it, made a face, and threw it back to her. "Well it looks like your out of luck! Platform 9 ¾, ha! That's a ruddy joke!"

When they finally reached the station and Alexa's father unloaded her luggage, he just left her there standing alone inside. But before he left, she ran up to Terrence, gave him a hug, and said a sweet goodbye. He disregarded it and kept walking. Alexa squeezed the tears out of her eyes and walked over to find her platform. Alexa tried asking a security guard. But he just laughed and labeled her crazy.

She had just about given up hope, when she saw a man with bright red hair suddenly emerge from the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Alexa quickly walked up to the strange man. "Excuse me," she said. " I think that you might be a wizard. Because you just came magically through that solid wall. Am I right?"

"Oh, Merlin's beard! Now I'll have to erase another muggle's memory!" he exclaimed.

He raised his wand and was just about to say a spell, when Alexa cried, "No, wait! I'm not a muggle! I…I…just need to know how to get onto the Hogwarts Express! Preferably early."

Why didn't you say that first, rather than scaring me like that?" he exclaimed. "All you have to do is walk strait at that barrier. If your scared, you'd best do it at a run."

"Thanks," Alexa murmured, shaking the man's hand. "My name's Alexa, by the way. Alexa Evans."

"Nice to meet you Alexa. I'm Arthur Weasley. Is your mother…Oh, dear! Look at the time! I've got to go! Have fun at Hogwarts, Ms, Evans."

"Thank you, again!" She turned around to say to Mr. Weasley. But he had suddenly vanished. Brushing it off, Alexa took his advice. Not without caution, though. She didn't feel very comfortable running at a "solid" wall. So she started walking, and stopped four feet from the brick.

After a minute or so of standing there, an oddly familiar voice shouted, "Hurry up and go through the damn barrier already, dumb ass!" when she turned around to find the voice's body, she saw a long line of people waiting to get through. So as soon as the muggles stopped staring, Alexa pushed her trolley through, with her eyes shut though. When she opened them she was on a platform. In front of her stood a scarlet red steam engine; with the words Hogwarts Express painted on it in gold. Not wanting to wait for people to come through and run into her, Alexa went to go find a compartment. Since it was only 10:47, that wasn't too hard. The train wasn't scheduled to leave until 11:00. She still had plenty of time to look through her scrapbook. Since she was too distracted to look at it in the car on the way.

She started to flip some of the pages; there were pictures of her mother, father, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. When she got to about the fithteen pages, there was nothing but pictures of Alexa and her best friend/boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Suddenly she realized that she had forgotten to say goodbye to him. But since his family didn't own a telephone, she couldn't take out her cell phone and call him. And he's a muggle, so it'd be kind of strange if an owl showed up with a letter at his window. Even if she had her owl with her. She sadly figured that she'd send Draco a letter when she got to Hogwarts, first thing

After a few minutes of crying, she turned her attention back to the photos. Eyes still wet. Suddenly the door to her compartment was thrown open. Two extremely tall, bright red haired boys, with tons of freckles entered. They looked exactly alike. "Can we sit in here? Every other bloody place is full!" said one with a blue knitted sweater on.

"Yeah, sure," said Alexa. "I'm Alexa Evans."

"I'm Gred," said the other who was wearing a green knitted sweater. "And this buffoon is Forge." He pointed at the other twin.

"No, you got it wrong," said blue sweater twin. "I'm George, and he's Fred." Alexa burst out into giggles. They held out their hands and she shook them after her fit ended.

"Well, we've got to go say goodbye to our to our mum and dear old siblings," Fred said.

"I'll be here when you get back, then." After they left Alexa rubbed tears out of her eyes for the third time today. But this time the tears were a good thing. She looked at her watch, it read 10:54. Six minutes to go. Then she'd be off to the place she really belonged. Alexa stuck her scrapbook into her trunk, still thinking of Draco. All of the sudden, there was a tap on the window of her compartment, and Alexa jumped. She walked over to it and opened it up. In flew her eagle owl, Victoria. Alexa had named it after her mother.

She took the parcel from Victoria and unwrapped it. On top was a note from her father.

Alexa,

This stupid parcel came in the mail after you left. It is from your little friend with that stupid sneer. Also, you will not be coming home for the holidays, so you'll have to write your idiot friend and tell him.

Unfortunately,

Terrence

P.S. Make sure your damn owl doesn't come to my house again. Or I'll be having owl stew for dinner.

She looked down, and sure enough, there was another parcel on top of the wrappings. She hastily unwrapped it, and out fell another parcel along with a letter. This one was addressed from Draco. Excitedly, Alexa broke the seal on the letter.

My Dear Alexa,

I'm sorry that I did not say goodbye before I left. Since we live more than ten blocks away from each other, I didn't have time to walk over. But maybe I should explain myself. A little over a month ago I got a letter to a private boarding school. It's so private nobody even knows it's exact location. Which means I will not be able to write that often. That is why I am giving you this gift, to remember me by. I hope you like it!

Love Yours,

**Draco**

"So he's going away from home too," Alexa said aloud to no one in particular. "He doesn't even know I'm gone! That's great. I'll only write him once a month, since it's difficult for him. Starting when I get to the school." She stopped, realizing that she was saying it all aloud. Just in time, too. A few seconds after she stopped talking, when she was about to open the last brown paper parcel, Fred and George re-entered. Along with another gorgeous boy their age, with dreadlocks.


End file.
